Fin del juego
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Cuando sale, en medio de la oscuridad, se encuentra de cara a cara con el diablo. También conocido como Armin Arlert. Se asusta tanto que lanza un grito ahogado y se pega en la punta del dedo con un mueble al echarse hacia un lado. Dios, dolía un demonio.


Hola! Después de muuuuuucho tiempo, al fin terminé algo jajajjas. Este fue un desafío con amiga yume25sora, que luego de como un mes y algo, finalmente completamos. Espero que les guste (y que perdonen lo irresponsable que es subir esto así como está).

* * *

 **Fin del juego**

Jean se aleja de puntillas, haciéndose el tonto, como-quién-no-quiere-la-cosa. Intenta de todas las maneras posibles, habidas y por haber, no despertar a Armin, porque sabe que si eso pasa, es su fin. The end. C'est fini. Así que quita las frazadas de encima lentamente, incorporándose a un lado de la cama. Armin sigue durmiendo. Se levanta en un suspiro y se pone las chanclas, porque en su cabeza las chanclas harán que la madera cruja un poco menos al andar.

Camina: uno, dos, tres pasos. Armin sigue durmiendo. Escucha su respiración, tranquila, serena, _apelmasada_ (media aplastada por la almohada). Suelta un suspiro de alivio. Le quedan tan solo otros dos pasos para llegar al baño. Quizás debería haberle hecho caso al rubio y haberse puesto más ropa que un calzoncillo al salirse de la ducha. Sí, ya, quizás no debió decirle que era un exagerado, que resfriarse era para debiluchos patéticos y que él no entraba en dicha categoría.

No debió haberle dicho eso, porque ahora estaba con un dolor de cabeza del espanto, la garganta terriblemente congestionada, y sintiendo que su nariz conspiraba contra él, impidiendo que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones con normalidad. Porque está con un resfriado de las mil putas, y sabe que si despierta a Armin a las tres de la mañana porque no fue capaz de cambiarse ni de pasarse la miserable toalla por el pelo, de esta no saldrá ileso.

No se salvará de un "te lo dije", acompañado de una mirada seria y acusadora, decepcionada. ¿Hay algo más brutal que esa mirada de los bonitos ojos azules de Armin?

Son solo dos pasos más, dos pasos de la gloria, de colarse por la ventana y caminar hasta el hospital más cercano, para decirle a Armin por la mañana, "buenos días, traje el desayuno, anoche me sentía muy mal y pasé al hospital, y verás, es increíble la cantidad de virus que puedes pescar en invierno, te aconsejo que no te acerques porque el doctor me dijo que era muy contagioso". Probablemente Armin no se lo tragaría, con lo inteligente y perspicaz que es, pero quizás se ahorraría el "te lo dije" y la mirada acusadora, ante el esfuerzo que hizo Jean en ir hasta el hospital. Le pediría hasta una nota al doctor, para completar la mentira.

Tiene suerte, piensa, porque Armin respira, ahora medio roncando por la mala posición, mientras parece dormir como un tronco. Da un paso, decidido. Y se siente eufórico, un ganador, ya puede sentir el sabor de la victoria cosquilleando en sus labios.

Y es entonces cuando _estornuda_. Lo suelta de repente, sin darse cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde, horrorizado, _desesperado,_ porque Armin deja de semi-roncar, gruñendo y estirándose levemente en las sábanas, hasta alcanzar el interruptor de la lámpara en la mesita de noche.

─ ¿Jean? ─ pregunta, medio confundido ( _y medio dormido)_ , con los ojos llenos de lagañas, entrecerrados por el esfuerzo de la luz.

El susodicho guarda silencio. Su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora, pensando en excusas, en una disculpa, por haber intentado engañarlo, por haberle mentido, por no haberle hecho caso.

─ Baño. ─ dice simplemente, cayendo en la cuenta de que Armin no sabe nada de lo que había planeado, que está entrando en pánico por nada.

Se arrastra hasta el lavabo, cerrando la puerta tras de él con un suspiro.

 _Dios. Dios. Eso estuvo tan cerca._

Pero, ¿qué hacía ahora? Tenía que ir por un plan B. Podía fingir que nada pasaba, esperar a que Armin se durmiera e intentar su plan desde el inicio. Eso serviría. Por ahora.

Se sienta en la taza del baño y tira la cadena, sólo por si acaso. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza, que siente que en cualquier momento va a explotar. Se siente sofocado en el pequeño baño, entre las cuatro paredes de cerámica blanca. Hace calor y el sudor hace que se le pegue las puntas del pelo en la frente y en la nuca. Abre la llave del lavamanos y se moja la cara.

Decide que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que Armin se vuelva a dormir. Si bien tiene el sueño ligero, como compensación, le cuesta solo un par de minutos quedarse dormido. Suspira y abre la puerta.

Cuando sale, en medio de la oscuridad, se encuentra de cara a cara con el diablo. También conocido como Armin Arlert. Se asusta tanto que lanza un grito ahogado y se pega en la punta del dedo con un mueble al echarse hacia un lado. Dios, dolía un demonio.

─ Es el _karma._ ─ dice el rubio como si nada, bostezando.

─ ¿El qué de qué? ─ atina a preguntar Jean, sobándose el dedo brutalmente atacado por la cómoda.

─ Karma _._ Ya sabes, cosechas lo que siembras. - le explica, mirándole con el ceño fruncido - Te ves fatal. Y sí, ya sé que estás enfermo.

En su mente se enciende un cartel gigante que dice _"Fin del juego_ ", en amarillo brillante y con letras pixeleadas.

─ Ya. ¿Qué más, detective Arlert? ─ pregunta, aceptando la derrota.

─ Pues nada. Que nunca te levantas al baño en medio de noche, así que bueno, no fue muy difícil imaginármelo.

 _Será presumido. Maldito, ya va a ver..._

─ Te debes sentir bastante mal. ─ pregunta en seguida, con suavidad ─ ¿Quieres un té de limón con jengibre? ¿O prefieres miel con limón?

 _malditasea. UN. ÁNGEL._

─ Un té. Por favor.

Y ya está. No lo regaña, ni le acusa. Jean se siente como un imbécil.

Un par de minutos después, Armin deja cuidadosamente la taza humeante en la mesita y luego se sienta los pies de la cama, junto a él. Jean bebe un sorbo y su garganta parece agradecerlo.

─ Gracias. ─ dice finalmente, luego de un par de sorbos. ─ Lo siento. Por ser un imbécil.

─ De nada ─ le dice, con la mirada en el doblez que está haciendo con la sábana. ─ Pero no te preocupes. Van a haber represalias.

Jean siente la sed de venganza en Armin y su sonrisa. Sabe que nada bueno puede venir de eso. Pero está tan cansado que lo deja pasar. Ya tendrán tiempo para discutirlo y resolverlo. A bromas pesadas.

─ Ven aquí. ─ abre los brazos en par, mirándolo. Armin suspira y acepta su propia derrota.

Se abrazan así, Armin, cansado, medio cayéndose de la cama, Jean pegándole los mocos en la camisa, pero con tanto cariño que los dos se quedan inmóviles, pegados a la calidez del otro. Jean le suelta un _te quiero_ en el oído. Siente tanto amor que le quema en los dedos y en las pestañas.

─ También te quiero ─ le responde Armin, acariciando sus hombros con delicadeza, como a él le gustaba. ─ Pero ya veremos quién ríe al final.

Jean lo tira de lo cama. Con cuidado, claro.

Fin.


End file.
